The Dark Side of my Mind
by Shadow Yukira
Summary: Jennifer Arinez feels as though she's being followed. Everywhere she turns the feeling gets stronger. Can she escape what's after her... or will she come to think it's all in her head?


«

0

HomeBrowseCreateRecent

Profile

MessagesPublishedActivityFavoritesFollowingFollowersJournalViewedGroups

SettingsLog outGo to page

Display settings

Top

HelpHide ads

TermsPrivacy

Quizzes & stories Stories Quizzes P

ments...

» Authors 3

» Font and display settings

 **Share**

Chapter I

Chapter I

Bon-bon, MadWonderland, Edward and Alphonse Elric

Something about the atmosphere that night left Jennifer Arinez fearing for her safety. Jennifer was 22 years old, but looked younger than she was. She had icy, sapphire blue eyes that practically glowed in the dark, and her black and red-streaked hair fell in waves beneath her shoulders, covered by a black beanie. Her dark green tank top and black skinny jeans tied her look together. She crossed her arms over her chest to collect heat lost from the blustery spring night. Jenny, as people called her, kicked rocks with her black combat boots while she trudged home from night school. Jen, another nickname given her, was not academically strong, but tried her hardest nonetheless. She did, however, excel at many sports.

The full moon shone overhead, providing her much needed light, although sparse, to help her find her way back to her apartment. She never had problems with walking home from night school normally, besides running into a stray cat or two, but she had an unnerving feeling that she was being watched, or worse, followed by someone tonight. Her hands gripped onto the straps of her backpack, not showing any other outward appearance of fear to not entice whatever was following her into attacking as she started to walk faster. She could only hear her combat boots quickly hitting the sidewalk and her quickened breaths sounding labored in her ears which had its own means of heightening her internally panicked state as she started to sprint down the sidewalk, chills of fear running down her spine.

When she felt her muscles starting to fatigue, Jennifer quickly hid inside a thin alleyway that was slightly brightened by a lone streetlight at the other end of it, starting to calm herself down when she realized the alley was empty. Her last footsteps echoed out of the air as she held her breath to hear if anyone was coming her way. She pressed back hard against the cold bricks of the alley wall while gritting her teeth, slowly peeking her head from around the corner; she half expected to see something or someone standing directly perpendicular to the wall she was leaning against. An exhaled breath of relief escaped her lungs when the sidewalk and surrounding areas she was traveling on was deserted. She leaned back against the wall as she pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time, her body heat now since warmed the bricks so they were a little more comfortable to rest against.

1:13AM

A look of annoyance crossed her face as she clicked her tongue against her teeth in a "tsk" noise, reprimanding herself for falling asleep at the school for so long. She questioned why no one tried waking her up when the class itself finished up at 11:00PM. She pushed herself off the wall with her back, making her way back onto the previous sidewalk once she felt the chills completely left her body. Phone still in hand, she continued to walk under the light of the full moon. Jenny decided to maul over what was being taught in her Conceptual Physics class as she continued on her path.

"Nuclear fission is when the nucleus of an atom splits after... what was it? After it captures a neutron! That's it!" she snapped her fingers. Science in general was her favorite subject, and it led to her desire to be a marine biologist. Jenny finally returned home, picking her keys from her rear left pocket. As she opened the door, the same feeling she experienced merely a few minutes ago rushed her like a quarterback being blitzed during a snap.

"Oh, my god!" she whipped around, pressing against the wall. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. Rayna came around the darkened corner of the wall, cackling madly. Rayna Desiree Hannon was the same age as Jennifer. The Australian girl was very exotic, and her wardrobe showed it. Her typical outfit consisted of bright T-shirts, ripped and faded blue jeans, a black leather or denim jacket, and boots with an ascot to complete the look. Her light brown hair fell just on her shoulders, but she mostly kept it in a ponytail. Rayna never wore makeup, for she felt it made her look like an uneducated rich girl. Jennifer caught her breath and scowled at her roommate and best friend.

"God damn it, Rayna! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jenny snapped, shutting the medium-sized wooden door in haste. She peered through the dark navy blue curtains, exhaling in relief when she saw that no one had followed her before releasing to let them fall back into place. Rayna giggled, holding her sides.

"The way you jumped! Oh, it was priceless, Jen!" the Australian female laughed in hysterics. Jenny was noticeably tense, her eyes filled with fear, thus the teenager stopped her tittering and straightened up.

"Jen, are you having those panic attacks again?" Rayna inquired of her best friend with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, Ray. I don't know why but they've been getting more..." Jennifer searched for the right words to say, averting her gaze up to the ceiling.

"Persistent?"

"Yeah! Yeah, persistent! I just don't understand _why,_ " Jennifer turned to her roommate, then sighed and rubbed her neck in quiet distress.

"Rayna, h-have a seat. There's something I need to tell you," Jennifer begins, her voice starting out weak and trailing off at the end.

Share  
story

Show authors (3)

 **Add story to favorites** 3

Comment on this story...

Comment about this chapter

Add comment

▼Comments

 **Tags** Fan Fiction Horror Fan fiction Horror Dark Side ...Mind


End file.
